Alone
by jediknigh5
Summary: I wrote this story a while ago. Before the talented Margarita Levieva joined the cast. I was however amongst those who believed that Charlotte was also David Clarke's daughter. This is set after Emily takes down all of her enemies. Nothing to do with my other Revenge story, very dark.
1. Chapter 1

Alone

Emily went to the beach. Jack was sitting there, maybe waiting for her. Emily cared for him. Perhaps she loved him, as much as a person like herself was even capabl of that emotion. Now that he knew the truth, she had to let him go.

Jack: Do you want to be called Amanda or Emily?

Emily: Emily. Amanda Clarke no longer exists.

Jack: So the little girl I fell in love with all those years is just gone?

Emily: Yes.

Jack: I don't believe that. That sweet innocent child has to still be a part of you.

Emily: I'm sorry to dissapoint you.

Jack: Well you got your revenge. Victoria leaves for prison today. Is it finally over?

Emily: It will never be over. Victoria still has to pay, suffer more than she already has.

Jack: What else is there? The people who framed your father are all either dead or in jail. All except Victoria, and she goes away for life in a few hours. David Clarke finally has justice.

Emily: This isn't about justice, it's about vengeance. Maybe it was about justice once, but I can't stop. There's nothing left for me other than this.

Jack: What about me?

Emily: I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Goodbye Jack.

Emily kised Jack one last time. But they both knew this was goodbye forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Victoria waited in her home, drinking th last good wine she was ever likely to have. In less than an hour the police would come for her. She'd been under house arrest, but it would soon be over. For all her money their was no way to avoid this, God knows she tried. Victoria's greatest sin was coming back to haunt her. She knew she deserved this, Amanda Clarke deserved her revenge. As Victoria waited for the police her daughter Charlotte came for her. Charlotte had recently learned the truth, that she was David Clarke's daughter. Charlotte's sister Emily was here. Clearly she wanted to see this.

Victoria: What do you want?

Charlotte: You lied to me, sent my father to prison for the murder of innocent children. Before you go to prison I wanted to say goodbye.

Victoria: I tak it then yoy won't visit me in prison.

Charlotte: No. I never want to see you again. I hate you.

No sooner did Charlotte say those words than came the gunshot. Charlotte fell down, dying in her mother's arms. Victoria saw Emily with the gun. Before she could react Emily shot Victoria. Not enough to kill her but enough to keep her down. Charlotte tried to speak, but she could't. She died on the floor.

Victoria: Why?

Emily: I wanted you to see her die. I want you to know that she died hating you.

Victoria: She was an innocent, your own sister.

Emily: Yes she was, but she was also your daughter. She didn't deserve to die, but I wanted to kill her, to make you watch.

Victoria: You will pay for this. If it takes a hundred years in prison I will make you pay for Charlotte's murder.

Emily: I know. Wherever I go I know you'll be coming for me. But until you find me, you'll have to know I'm out there, living my life, my final revenge. All either of us has now is revenge. I'll be waiting for you.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Emily was on a first class seat out of the country. She'd finally made Victoria suffer greatly for her sins. Yet Emily felt no joy, only loneliness. She'd chosen vengeance over love. Her father had warned her not to do this. Emily knew she had disgraced her father's memory in the worst way possible. One of David Clarke's daughters had murdered the other daughter. Emily knew that Victoria would come for her someday. She could never get close to anyone again, or Victoria would kill them to get to her. Maybe Victoria would kill some random stranger, hoping to get to Emily. A part of Emily wished she could take everything back, but that wasn't an option. Emily murdered her own sister. Whether or not the police believed Victoria Emily would be nowhere to be found. Emily considered suicide, finally ending the pain once and for all. Instead she decided to live, wait for Victoria to find her someday. Maybe she could've had more than this, once. But instead she chose vengeance, now it was all she had left. Emily was forever alone.


End file.
